Not Myself Sequel 1: Haunted
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. The crew of 'Not Myself' return in this fourpart sequel to the fic you mad readers all know and love. Join them in their life after Hogwarts and please don't kill the dear writer or her muses for anything she does to them...
1. Haunted By The Whispers

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters are MINE! Mine, I tell you! _Lawyers march in waving several documents and glaring at Saerry._ Okay, okay! So, they're not ALL mine. But most of them are! _Sticks tongue out the 3vil lawyers and hugs all her OC's._ NYAAAA!!!!

_Haunted by the whispers,_

_the shadows in the past._

_Haunted by the memories_

_of the battle's aftermath._

_Old pains forge anew_

_as the past is relived,_

_soul aching as the memories come through._

_Haunted by the shadows,_

_the ghosts in the walls._

_Haunted by the spirits,_

_of those lost in the fall._

_When shall this haunting end?_

_And leave a poor soul to mend?_

**Haunted – Sequel to Not Myself**

**By Saerry Snape (& her muses)**

**Author's Notes**

Well, here we are! The sequel to NM. Isn't it wondrous?

**Atra:** Absolutely bloody spiffing.

**Bryv:** Ignore him, he's sulking.

**Saer:** Only because he's the one that got blamed for Severus' death.

**Mel:** Who's idea _was_ that, by the way?

Mine. Although I'm sure Atra had something to do with it.

**Atra:** _Sneers. _Contrary to popular belief, I have no wish to kill off the character I'm modeled after.

**Mel:** How come he's the only one that's modeled after someone, anyway?

'Cause I love Sev. Even though I killed him. But we're not here to talk about that.

**Severus:** You're damn right, you're not! There's umpteen more of me running around in Saerry's head from various other stories, so there's really no need to mourn over me.

**Harry:** Hey, there's umpteen more of me too!

**Niamh: **You guys are the most interesting of them though.

**Sev & Harry: **_Bow. _Thank you.

AH! You three, get out of my head!

**Harry:** Hey, we live here too!

**Mika:** Yeah!

Oh gods. Someone shoot me now…

Also! Some bits of this are BEFORE the epilogue in NM. So don't get confused!

**Chapter 1 – Haunted by the Whispers**

"HAROLD JAMISON SNAPE!"

"What's he yelling about _now_?" grumbled Niamh O'Feir as she poked her head out of her door. Her blue eyes focused sleepily on a tall, shadowy figure that was standing silently at the second floor balcony of the rebuilt Ashdeir Fierion manor.

"Slytherin knows," replied the shadowy figure that was Harry Snape. "Go back to sleep."

"Can't. Awake now," mumbled Niamh, making her way over to him. She looped her arms about his waist and pressed her body against his bare chest, sighing contentedly. "Mmm. Better."

Harry chuckled and laid his hands on her waist as he bent his head, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Wench," he whispered lovingly.

"Pig," she murmured back. "How many more days?"

"Four."

"Slytherin's drawers…"

"Now now," said Harry with a chuckle, his emerald eyes dancing. "I've told Drake a hundred times that Slytherin would be insulted to hear his drawers talked about in such a manner."

"Screw Slytherin."

"And here I thought you only wanted to screw me."

Niamh's eyes narrowed and she gave him a hard thump on his shoulder.

"Take that back, Harry."

"Why?" asked Harry. "I know you're dying to."

"You're one to talk."

"HARRY!"

"Good gods," grumbled Harry. He leaned over the balcony, one hand on it to steady him whilst the other remained on Niamh's waist, and shouted, "What is it, Sirius?"

"GET THESE DAMNED BIRDS OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Birds?" said Niamh in confusion.

Only want to play! exclaimed Bramwell as he and his brothers appeared along with their sister. The five birds landed on the balcony rail near Harry's hand, ten bright eyes focused on him. Did not mean harm to the Dog.

"I know that, Bram," said Harry, his voice a little choked. He looked at Jardin's five chicks, all now four years old and completely content to reside with their deceased father's bondmate.

Fatherbond alright? asked Briana, rustling her silver flecked wings. Her amber eyes bored into Harry as he looked at her.

"Quite alright, Bri," he whispered. "Why don't you guys go visit your mother? I'm sure she'd like that."

Yes yes! chirped Barnabas, bobbing up and down. Visit mother!

Follow, said Bartholomew solemly, taking wing. His brothers and sister followed him and they vanished as one, leaving the couple on the balcony alone once more.

"Are you okay?" asked Niamh after a moment.

"No," replied Harry, closing his eyes as his soul cried out in a two-year old pain.

Niamh winced as that deep pain grated against her mental walls, nearly drowning her in its intensity. She hugged her fiancé tightly to her, sending him emotions full of warmth and love. His arms tightened about her a second later and she felt him shudder almost violently.

It had been just over two years since that last battle at Hogwarts. How a handful of Aurors and half-trained teenagers (as well as one Elven-trained young man) had defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters none of them truly knew. It was a sheer miracle that they had survived and had not lost more than they had.

But even though two years had passed, pain still lingered in Harry's eyes and weighed heavily upon his mind. As it did with all of them.

However, the pain of losing both his father and his bondmate in one fell swoop had nearly shattered the man who was her best friend and the love of her life. And who, in four days time, would officially, legally, and indubitably be hers as her husband.

"Love?" she said softly.

"It's been two years," whispered Harry. "Why does it still hurt?"

"I don't know," whispered Niamh back. She then pulled back from him as she felt his half-uncle's presence slide across her mind. He came down the staircase leading up to the third floor a moment later and froze as he saw them.

Harry looked up and forced a smile, waving the blonde-haired man forward. His hands then fell back to his fiancée's waist, pulling her against him.

Etienne Daladier, his blonde hair tied in an unkempt braid, approached his nephew and soon-to-be niece slowly. Stopping a few feet away from them, he ran a hand over his hair and asked, "What was Black roaring about this morning?"

"The chicks were in his rooms," replied Niamh.

"Again? They do enjoy visiting with him, don't they? Their…what do they call him?"

"Dog," replied Harry.

"Yes," said Etienne, nodding. "Do they call everyone by an animal name?"

"Mostly. Drake is Dragon, Hermione is Dragon Mate, Ron is Fox Brother, Gin is Fox, Mik is Wolf, Sirius is Dog, Nev's Gryphon, Manda's Gryphon Mate, Tom's Loner, Cha's Silver, I'm Fatherbond, and Ni's Wraith."

" 'Wraith?' " repeated Etienne, arching an eyebrow at the young woman.

Niamh shrugged and laughed, saying, "I suppose because I have such wrath when I'm pissed off."

"And what do they call me?"

"Raven."

Etienne blinked and his right hand lifted almost involuntarily to touch a small bulge that lay under his shirt. "Really…"

"Sir?" said Niamh, frowning at him.

"Please, Niamh, call me Etienne. After all, I'll be your uncle-in-law soon." He chuckled then looked at Harry, asking, "Do you know why they call me that?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know why they call half of us what they do. Jar did it too sometimes but not like they do."

"Indeed," said Etienne, noting the tightness in his nephew's face as he spoke of the deceased raven. "Well…since its morning, breakfast seems in order, doesn't it? Why don't we all go down and I'll whip up something…"

"You don't have to do that, Uncle…"

"Nonsense," said Etienne, cutting his nephew off. "Besides, after you taste my eggs, you'll be begging me to cook every morning instead of that house-elf you insisted on employing."

Harry blinked after the man as he descended the stairs to the main floor then laughed softly. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he said, "I think he was bragging, don't you?"

"Just a little," replied Niamh with a smirk.

"Heh. Well, let me grab a shirt and we'll head down. Maybe the smell of food will rouse Sirius out of his hole."

"Leave the shirt. I like you without it."

"I know you do, love," murmured Harry, lightly kissing her cheek. "And you'll have plenty of opportunity to see it soon."

"What about the rest of you?" shot Niamh as he disappeared into his room. "I haven't seen that!"

"Later, love, later."

"Pig!"

"Wench," replied Harry as he reappeared, tugging a black t-shirt over his head. When Niamh giggled, he looked down and saw the phrase 'ph33r m3' sprawled across his chest in white block lettering. The t-shirt, if he recalled correctly, had been a birthday gift from Thomas.

"Fear you?" said Niamh in a teasing tone.

"Oh but yes," purred Harry, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. He bent his head and kissed her gently before grasping her about the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Niamh squealed and beat her fists on his back, her feet flailing in the air as he descended the stairs.

"Harry, put me down!"

"Hmm…no."

"_Hareeeeeeey!_"

- - -

_Later that day…_

"Where'd Niamh run off to?" asked Sirius as he entered the study where his godson (and cousin) sat writing. He looked about the huge room as he entered it, once again marveling at it. The huge room was practically a small library, filled with magical and Muggle books of every sort, as well as a large oak desk with clawed feet. A fireplace big enough for Niamh to stand in sat between the two large, stained-glass windows that took up the back of the room. The desk was situated in one corner, the right side of it towards the fireplace, and in the other corner sat a comfy looking loveseat as well as two well-worn chairs and a small table. Two more chairs sat in front of the fireplace, their velvet covering softly reflecting the flickering flames.

Harry looked up from his work and smiled at his godfather before replying.

"Mione, Gin, and Manda came by after breakfast," he said. "Promptly dragged her off to do some shopping."

"Ah. Nervous?"

"As hell."

Sirius chuckled and turned one of the chairs away from the fire to face Harry. He sprawled into it, folding his hands over his stomach, and said, "Nothing to be nervous about. Just a wedding."

"Not _just_ a wedding, Sirius," said Harry. "_My_ wedding. To _Ni._ Slytherin, I never thought I'd be saying that…"

"Why not?"

Harry just smiled in a humored way and replied, "Sirius, when you grow up on the streets, you don't expect to live too long. Hell, I never expected to make it past my eighteenth birthday let _alone_ live long enough to get _married!_"

Sirius just looked at him in shock.

"And this was _before_ you learned you were a wizard?"

Harry nodded solemnly and Sirius just blinked.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry…"

"It's the way we all grew up," said Harry offhandedly, trying to get the conversation away from his past. It brought up too many bad memories – mainly one's about Tyls. "Can't change it."

"I wish we could have."

"You're not the only one," muttered Harry. He then coughed and said, "So…did you go and pick up your robes?"

"Yesterday."

"Good. Ni'll kill me if you end up showing up in something that should be burnt."

Sirius laughed then leaned forward slightly to look at what the younger man was writing.

"That the book?" he asked curiously.

"Mmmhmm."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Second year," came the reply. "After I found out about Da."

Harry looked up suddenly and asked, "Why did I agree to write down my seven years at Hogwarts again?"

"Posterity?" said Sirius. "Or was it that too many people are curious about your life?"

"The second I believe. Damned reporters… At least Skeeter's not around any more."

"How _did_ she die? I've heard rumors that you were involved."

"Not really. Parkinson did the damage."

"Ah," said Sirius. "Why don't you take a break? Its nearly lunchtime and that uncle of yours is cooking something that smells _amazing_."

Harry lifted his head, frowning at his uncle from under his dark fringe.

"We're not turning Uncle Eti into our cook, Siri. That's Marly's job."

"He doesn't know she was Snape's elf, does he?"

"Not in the slightest. And damnit, now you've made me hungry! Curse you, Sirius Black."

Sirius grinned brightly and said, "Well then my job is complete! Let's go bother your uncle."

"Bother him too much and he might not feed you," joked Harry as he rose to his feet.

"_Ha!_ I'd like to see him try and keep me away from food."

"So would I."

"Should I be insulted?" asked Sirius as they left the study.

Harry just shrugged as they continued towards the kitchens.

- - -

_Three more days…_

"Harry!"

"_What?_"

"Where are my _shoes?_"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked out through the door of his study to see his godfather dashing about wildly on the second floor.

"Sirius!"

The Animagus ground to a halt and stared down at him, his blue eyes wild. His dark hair was unkempt and springing out of the tail it was usually tied back into, falling in limp strands onto his leather-clad shoulders.

"Have you tried your closet?" asked Harry, giving the man a slight glare.

Sirius blinked then mumbled, "Good idea." He transformed and bounded down the stairs, racing away towards his rooms. Harry shook his head then jumped when he heard Mika's shout.

"DAMNED DOG!"

Moaning, the dark-haired wizard rose from his seat and went out to greet his friend.

The white-haired werewolf had apparently came in through the back door, which was in the same direction as Sirius' rooms. And in the small hallway that led in that direction (originally a servant's hallway according to the manor's blueprints) it was hard for the slightly stocky wizard to avoid being ran over by a very large black dog.

"I do hate that dog," growled Mika as he saw Harry. His normal eye was nearly amber instead of its usual brown with it being so close to the moon and it greatly contrasted the red, Elven-made orb that had taken the place of his lost eye. Harry winced inwardly as he saw the pale claw scars that marred that side of his friends face. "So…how go things?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Harry, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew his friend was having trouble with the Ministry currently over the stupid rule that werewolf's could not marry. Mika and Ginny Weasley were still hopelessly smitten with each other and had been fighting the Ministry for the past year. They wanted so much to get married and live the life they wanted but the MOM was full of fools who couldn't have hit the broad side of a barn with an _Avada Kedavra_.

_They_ told Ginny to forget Mika, to find some nice _normal_ wizard and settle down. But a Weasley – especially one who had been in Slytherin – was not going to follow an order to forget the man she loved.

And she was _quite_ capable of fighting just as fiercely as her werewolf boyfriend.

"Its not going well," said Mika, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That prat who registered me after I was bitten – Quint or whatever his name was – called me on the Floo this morning. Told me that if I didn't cease my foolish prattle about being _allowed_ to marry, Gin and I would both be thrown into the Ministry dungeons with the hope to never make it out again. And he called Gin mad. _Mad!_ Said that any woman who wanted to willingly marry a werewolf – _a beast_ – should be declared clinically insane! _The nerve!_"

"Damn," growled Harry, running a hand back through his long bangs. "Surely there's _something_ we can do!"

"Apparently not," grumbled Mika. "Its hopeless, Harry. We might as well give up…"

"_No!_ You are not going to give up, Mik. You're a Slytherin, damnit! We don't give up that easily!"

"I know…but I don't want Gin to end up in the Ministry dungeons. Do you know what they did to the accused Death Eater's in those dungeons during Voldemort's rise?" He shuddered as he continued, "They were more horrible than the things the _Death Eater's_ did! I'm just glad my father was a part of the capturing crew rather than the questioning one. I know they were particularly brutal. Except for…"

"My father," finished Harry, his eyes darkening with pain.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Stop right there," snapped Harry. "We're talking about things we _can_ change, not one's we _can't._ And I intend to see that damned rule _changed!_ Not only for you but for other werewolves who want nothing more than to live the normal life that is denied to them for being what they are!"

Mika smiled slightly and said, "Thanks, mate."

"No need to thank me, Mik. You and Gin were meant for each other. And Hell can take anyone who can't see that."

"Will you send them on their way yourself?"

"Damn right, I will!" replied Harry with a slight laugh in his voice. He threw an arm companionably about his friend's shoulder and said, "C'mon and have a seat in the study. We can discuss your problem and you can help me with mine."

"Your book, you mean?"

"Uh-huh. I've got all of what Ni remembers from fifth year, now I need you."

"What about everyone else?"

"That will come later, my friend. Now sit. Tell."

- - -

_Two more days…_

Harry walked into the kitchen and halted when he saw the woman standing in the middle of the large room. Curly brown hair cascaded to her waist, framing her plain but pretty face in a dark halo. Her almost honey colored eyes brightened as she chatted enthusiastically with the house-elf helping her fix something. She had a few flour stains on her periwinkle blue shirt and a handprint stood out in white on her swollen belly.

The dark-haired wizard coughed softly, causing the woman and the house-elf to look up in surprise.

"Master Harry!" cried Marly, her blue eyes brightening. "You is just in time for breakfast!"

"Indeed," said Harry. He smiled slightly and nodded at the woman saying, "Morning, Mione."

"Morning!" chirped the six months pregnant woman, her eyes glowing with warmth. "What do you want? Bacon, eggs, biscuits…leftover pizza?"

Harry laughed outright and replied, "Give me a little of it all. I swear I could eat a horse."

"I hope not," said Hermione with a smile as Marly ushered her and her master towards the expansive kitchen table. "So, how are things?"

"Fine."

"Things usually aren't _fine_ before your wedding."

"Okay," said Harry. "So I'm nervous as hell. Everything's still fine."

That brought a laugh out of Hermione, one that echoed through the kitchen. She then abruptly stopped and frowned, causing Harry to lean forward.

Obviously she had forgotten what she had been laughing about. Silently the dark-haired wizard cursed the Death Eater's who had injured his friend. They were all lucky that she had not gone insane from the number of Cruciatus Curse's cast upon her during the last battle.

"Mione?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Harry. Breakfast?"

"Already have it, dear."

Hermione frowned in confusion then her face fell. She murmured, "I did it again, didn't I?"

Harry nodded slightly and the bushy-haired witch sighed. She laid both her hands on her swollen belly and said, "I'm frightened, Harry."

"Of what?"

"Frightened that I may forget my own child after they're born."

Harry smiled and reached across the table to take one of her hands in his own.

"I don't think you could _ever_ forget your own child," he said reassuringly. "And don't forget, you have all of us here to remind you if you do. So you really can never forget."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Anything for a friend."

"Breakfast, Master!" chirped Marly as a plate appeared in front of Harry.

"Thank you, Marly."

The house-elf bobbed her head then began to vigorously clean the kitchen. Hermione watched her with a slight frown as Harry bit into the leftover pizza.

"Mione?"

"What?" said the witch, turning towards him. When he tilted his head slightly, she glared at him, saying, "Oh hush! You know I don't like house-elves being so much like slaves."

Harry nodded and said, "I know. But you also know that Marly loves work, just like most house-elves do. I hope you haven't already freed the elves at the Keep. Drake would be perturbed."

"I tried."

"Failed?"

"Miserably," she said with a sigh. "I just don't understand it."

Harry smiled at that and leaned forward to pat her hand.

"Don't then," he suggested. "Just live with it."

"Have I ever told you that you give horrid advice?"

"What do you expect with me living with Sirius?"

Hermione laughed at that, causing Harry to grin widely before he dug into his breakfast.

- - -

_One more day…_

"Harry? _Harry!_"

"Yes?" said Harry, walking out of his study to see Ginny standing at the top of the staircase. She was glowering darkly at him and he wondered what on earth he'd done wrong. He'd been writing for the past three hours, so it couldn't be anything big…

"Sirius ruined his robes."

"Slytherin's Serpent," murmured the dark-haired wizard. He ran a hand back through his hair then said, "Well! Are they beyond repair?"

"Merlin himself couldn't fix the damage he's done."

"Wonderful. Do you think we could beg Madam Malkin to make another pair for him?"

Ginny frowned then came down the stairs, shaking her head.

"I'll Floo her," she said wearily. "Oh, and remind me _not_ to invite Sirius to my wedding. If me and Mik even have one, that is…"

Harry gave her a sad smile and said, "I intend to see you do, Gin."

"Harry, you've got next to no standing in the magical world. Even less than we Weasley's do! No one's going to listen to the son of the Snape's!"

"I'll see they _do_ listen," growled Harry, striding towards her. He grasped her by her elbows and gave her a gentle shake. "I know what half our world thinks of me and my family, Gin. To some of them, I'm as bad as a Muggleborn – as bad as Ni or Mione. I _know_ it'll be hard but I'm perfectly willing to go through the hardship to see you and Mik – as well as any other werewolf – get your chance to be together _legally_. Hell, I know you'd do the same for me."

The redhead laughed merrily and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him chastely on the side of his mouth (being as that was as far as she could reach). Her fingers grasped his and squeezed them gently as she said, "Thanks, mate. You always know how to make me feel better."

Harry grinned at that.

"And I'm not even an empath."

"Prat," scolded Ginny. "I'll go see if I can get ahold of Madam Malkin now. Hopefully she can whip up a pair of robes before the wedding tomorrow."

"Gods, I hope so," said Harry, running a hand back through his hair. "Sirius doesn't have any good robes."

"Well…isn't he about the same height as your uncle?"

"About an inch shorter. Why?"

Ginny grinned as she replied, "Worst case scenario, he has to borrow one of your uncle's robes. He's fashionable."

Harry arched an eyebrow at that and asked, "How do you know my uncle's fashionable?"

"He's French, isn't it?"

"Half."

"Details, details."

"Heh. And what in all nine hells makes you think Uncle Eti will let Sirius borrow one of his good robes? Those things are expensive as Hell!"

Ginny just smiled over her shoulder at him as she vanished into the main den that held the largest fireplace in the manor.

"I suppose you'll have some begging to do, won't you?"

She waved and grinned brightly at him before she disappeared into the room. He stood there staring after her for a moment, only moving when he heard a fire roar to life.

Chuckling, he shook his head and muttered, "Sprightly chit," before returning to his writing.

- - -

_The big day…_

"Is this all of the family?"

"Where are the flowers?"

"What happened to my cake?!"

"Slytherin's drawers, they're noisy," grumbled Draco as he closed the door on the shouting voices. Harry shook his head as he looked up from helping Ron fix a tear in his dark blue robes.

The three of them stood in Harry's study; the desk, chairs, and table covered in robes and pairs of shoes. Niamh and the other girls were down the corridor in the main den getting ready. Since they'd begun planning their wedding, the two of them had decided to have it within the manor that had become their home.

Or not exactly within it. The wedding would take place outside on the grounds within the sight of a small cemetery placed on the grounds. Within the cemetery were two graves: that of Shalay Snape and her only son, Severus. A memorial stood next to the graves, a statue of a raven with a snake entwined about its neck perched atop the black marble pedestal. It memorialized the raven Jardin and Hedwig the snake, who had not lived long after their graduation being only a normal garden snake.

Their wedding would take place within the sight of Harry's father and grandmother as well as the two creatures that had been his companions throughout his school years – being as the statue atop their memorial was actually the bodies of the two creatures set into stone and not simply a statue.

"I had no idea a wedding could be this difficult," said Ron as Harry cursed at his robes.

Draco just laughed at that and said, "Wait till you get married, Weasley. You'll see how difficult it is."

Mika scoffed at that as he entered the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

"I shall enjoy seeing Ron getting married. More importantly, I'll like to see who marries him."

"_Oi!_"

"Don't. Move," growled Harry, jabbing the redhead with his wand. "Or I'll end up sewing this tear to your thigh."

Ron swallowed hard and held himself stock-still as Harry muttered a charm over the rip in the navy robes. The cloth glowed for a moment then sealed itself together slowly but surely.

"There. It should hold until the end of the ceremony."

"You mean it won't stay fixed?"

"I'm no good with household charms," said Harry. "Not good at cleaning either."

"Oh, I bet Niamh loves that," said Mika.

"She's messier than I am, Mik. And she didn't grow up in the slums."

"Ach."

A gentle knock came at the door and the white-haired werewolf turned to open it, peering at the person on the other side. He smiled slightly and swung it wide open, allowing Hermione to enter.

She was dressed in simple light blue robes that had a number of silver and royal blue threads woven together tied to her left shoulder. The threads represented the Malfoy House and were an old fashioned way of recognizing a member of it – as well as the other old, prominent Houses. Their pattern, an intricate matter of two braided loops, signified that she was the wife of the current head of the Malfoy Line. Draco had a pair of the same color threads in a different pattern on his right shoulder, which signified him as the head of the Malfoy Line.

Harry and Mika also had such threads on their right shoulders; the dark-haired wizard's in the Snape colors of dark green and black and the werewolf's in the white and gray of the Moody House. Mika's was also in the loops of the head of the Line, as his father had died unexpectedly a year earlier.

"How are you, Mione-love?" asked Draco as he pulled his wife close, pressing a kiss into her hair. His other hand brushed over her swollen stomach and his smile widened as he felt a kick in response to his touch.

"Quite fine, thank you, love," replied Hermione. She then looked at her three friends and her jaw practically dropped. "My _God_…I am in the presence of four of the most handsome men in the wizarding world."

Ron blushed at the comment, his ears turning as red as his hair, while Mika and Harry just laughed.

Mika chuckled and said, "Come now, Mione…we're not handsome. Especially not me." He waved a hand at his fake eye and the scars that had taken the original.

"You let Gin hear you say that and she'll skin you alive," commented Harry. He then turned to Hermione and asked, "Is Ni ready yet?"

"Ready and impatient to get this over with. She wishes the two of you had just eloped."

"By the end of this day, so will I," grumbled Harry. "But it'll be worth it."

"'Course it will, mate," said Ron with a grin. "You'll finally be able to legally shag each other senseless."

Harry mock-glared at his friend as Mika cuffed the man lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Ron as Draco chuckled. Harry just shook his head and headed for the door, Draco and Hermione following him.

Ron blinked and looked cluelessly at Mika, who glared at him.

"Well, its _true_," said the redhead.

"You have no tact at all, you know that, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

With that Mika swept out of the room, leaving Ron to blink a few times before he dashed after the werewolf.

- - -

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

_I'm so nervous_, said Niamh mentally to the man standing across from her.

Harry quirked a smile at her and said, _You're not the only one._

_And I always thought there'd never be a thing for you to be nervous about…_

"…to join this man and woman…"

_Not true,_ said Harry. _I'm shaking._

Niamh chuckled mentally at that.

_I'm glad to know I can make the great Lord Hex shiver._

_My Lady, you do more than make me shiver_, said Harry with a mental grin.

"…in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

_Must it go this slow?_ asked Niamh.

_Its ceremony, Ni. They take time._

_Bah. I hope all ceremonies are ass-raped by leprechauns._

Harry blinked at that then chuckled softly.

"Do you, Harold Jamison Snape, take this woman to be your lawful, wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health?"

"I do," said Harry, smiling down at Niamh.

"And do you, Niamh Wencia O'Feir, take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and in health?"

"I do," whispered Niamh breathlessly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Rings?"

"Right here, old chap," said Mika, stepping forward to hand a pair of simple silver bands to Harry. He then stepped back into line with Draco and Ron as the three of them were acting as Harry's best men. Hermione, Ginny, and Amanda stood across from them as Niamh's bridesmaids.

Harry grinned as he took the rings, slipping Niamh's onto her finger as she did the same to him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mr. Snape."

"Don't mind if I do," whispered Harry as he bent his head, Niamh meeting him halfway. Cheers went up as they kissed and Niamh said mentally, _Your mine now._

As Harry leaned back he smiled down at her, his emerald eyes shining with an odd light.

"My lady, I would not have it any other way."

"Good," said Niamh as she pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note**

The ass-raping by leprechauns comment is courtesy of my boyfriend Justin.


	2. Haunted By The Memories

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters are MINE! Mine, I tell you! _Lawyers march in waving several documents and glaring at Saerry._ Okay, okay! So, they're not ALL mine. But most of them are! _Sticks tongue out the 3vil lawyers and hugs all her OC's._ NYAAAA!!!!

_Haunted by the whispers,_

_the shadows in the past._

_Haunted by the memories_

_of the battle's aftermath._

_Old pains forge anew_

_as the past is relived,_

_soul aching as the memories come through._

_Haunted by the shadows,_

_the ghosts in the walls._

_Haunted by the spirits,_

_of those lost in the fall._

_When shall this haunting end?_

_And leave a poor soul to mend?_

**Haunted – Sequel to Not Myself**

**By Saerry Snape (& her muses)**

**Chapter 2 – Haunted by the Memories**

"Push, dear, push!"

"_I'm pushing, damn you!_"

"Easy, Ni, easy," said Harry, brushing sweaty hair from his wife's forehead. They were only two years married and now, in their very own bed, their first child was about to be born.

"I'm going to…_oh gods!_…kill you for doing this to me, Harry!" shouted Niamh as she arched back against him. He had positioned himself behind her three hour before when she'd gone into labor, her back against his bare chest. After that he'd bellowed for Marly as well as his uncle and godfather. The house-elf had been sent after Hermione, Ginny, and Molly Weasley – all of who had medical or childbirth experience (in the case of Molly, it was both).

Sirius had nearly lost his wits when he'd heard but Etienne skillfully pulled the man under his control and had him running errands in a moment. Which kept the dog Animagus much calmer.

"_Hell!_"

"A shoulder!" shouted Ginny. "We've got a shoulder!"

"Keep pushing, dear," coaxed Molly. "Just a little more and you'll be done."

Niamh's face scrunched up in determination and she leaned back against Harry as she gave a heaving push. A scream ripped its way out of her throat as she did so and Harry felt her fingernails pierce the skin of his thighs, which were positioned on either side of her hips.

"Two more solid pushes, Niamh," encouraged Hermione as she dabbed a damp cloth over the dark-haired woman's face. "C'mon, you can do it…"

Another woman might have said she couldn't at that point. But Niamh sat her jaw, squeezed her eyes shut, and pushed for all she was worth.

"One more! And _push!_"

"Its out, its out!" cried Ginny as she lunged forward with a dark blanket in her hands. She stepped back with her new burden to allow her mother to deal with the afterbirth and jumped when she heard the set of lungs on the newest addition to the Snape family.

"That's a fine pair of lungs," commented Molly as she flicked her wand at the blanket the afterbirth was wrapped it. It vanished and then she snapped, "Alright! Let's get these stained sheets out of here and put some new one's on. Marly, my dear, fetch us some fresh blankets, won't you?"

"Yes, Mistress Weasley!" cried Marly, disappearing with a crack only to reappear a moment later with a towering stack of fresh sheets. Molly took the topmost one and unfolded it as Hermione flicked her wand at the stained ones, causing them to vanish from underneath Harry and Niamh. The fresh one's quickly took their place and Harry pulled his wife tightly against him, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "Even if you did give me a few new scars."

"You deserve it," grumbled Niamh back. She then looked sleepily at the screaming bundle Ginny cradled and held out her arms. "Gin, stop ogling my child."

"Sorry," said the redhead. She hurriedly stepped forward and placed the wailing bundle into Niamh's arms. Immediately the wailing ceased and a pair of blue-green eyes stared up in wonder at the faces within their vision.

Hermione smiled at the scene they made and asked, "What are you going to call him?"

Niamh turned her head to look at her husband, who was staring down at their son with wonder in his eyes. He looked up and smiled sadly as he said, "Severus Jardin."

And so Severus Jardin Snape was born into the world. Ironically during the morning hours of the very same day in which his two namesakes had given their lives for his father over four years before.

- - -

_Five years later…_

"Can' catch me, Siwius!" shouted a dark-haired boy as he dashed up the stairs to the second floor of the manor.

"I bet I can, you rascal!" cried Sirius, bounding up the stairs after the child. He caught him at the top and swept him off his feet, causing happy giggles to sound in the air.

"No fwair!" cried Severus Jardin Snape, now five-years-old and affectionately known as Sev – or the synonyms rascal and scamp. "You chweated!"

"Cheat!" exclaimed Sirius, looking shocked. "I'd never!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"Uncwel!"

Etienne chuckled as his great-nephew squirmed in the other man's arms, trying to get down. Still chuckling, he plucked the boy from the Animagus' grasp and said, "Harry wants to see you in his study, Sirius."

"About that?"

"He wouldn't say," replied the blonde wizard. "Now, what do you say we go hunt down your mother, you little rascal you?"

"_Fwee!_"

Laughing, Etienne towards the Owlery, which was where he'd last seen Niamh heading as Sirius slouched downstairs to Harry's study. He knocked lightly on the door then pushed it open, surprised to find Harry sitting behind his desk and glaring at the man seated across from him.

"Harry?"

The dark-haired wizard looked up and Sirius took a nervous step back as he saw the black of the Tethdaìr at the corners of his godson's green eyes. What exactly was going on?

"Ah," said the wizard seated across from Harry, turning in his chair. "Sirius Black. I wish I could say it was a pleasure."

"Who are you?" asked Sirius.

"You mean you don't recognize me…little brother?"

"_Excuse me?_" exclaimed Sirius, his eyes widening. "I don't _have_ an older brother."

"So you believe," said the man with a smirk. "I was just discussing the situation with the Lord Snape here."

"Correction," said Harry darkly. "_You_ were discussing it, _I_ was only listening."

Sirius looked between the two of them then eyed the man who claimed to be his brother. It was then that he saw that it very well _could_ be true. The man had the very _look_ of his father William.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man smirked as he replied, "Orion Black. The name cursed by the Black family for forty-six years."

"For being one of the first to join Voldemort," growled Harry, rising to his feet. His eyes had gone completely black now and he was glaring coldly at Orion. "I'd like you to get out of my home now. You have no right to the Black name."

"Much like you have none to the Snape?" asked Orion with a cold smile. "After all…you're a bastard child, aren't you?"

"_Get. Out,_" snarled Harry. "Or I will call the wards of this place to life and _force_ you out."

Orion held up his hands as he backed away from the angry wizard, saying, "Alright, alright. As you will, m'lord. But I'll be contacting _you_ soon, little brother, about the little matter of our family fortune."

"_Black_," sneered Harry, sounding almost too like his father for Sirius' liking. "Get the hell out of my house."

"Aye, m'lord," said Orion, bowing mockingly towards Harry. He then straightened and smirked at Sirius as he exited the room.

The Animagus, however, noticed that the older wizard was shaking violently. Then again, if _he_ were the object of his godson's ire, he'd be shaking too.

"Bastard," growled Harry as they heard Marly ushering Orion out of the manor. "The nerve of him…"

"He's right," said Sirius. "We do have to discuss the Black family fortune."

"Your family _disowned_ him, Sirius. He has no claim on the fortune or even on the Black name." Harry smirked as he continued, "I did my research, you see. Seems an acknowledged bastard can take the family name but a member who has been disowned has no claim at all on anything family related."

"Meaning he was talking nonsense?" said Sirius.

"Exactly."

"That's nice to know."

"What's nice to know?" asked Niamh as she and Etienne entered the room. Young Severus sat contentedly in his mother's arms, giggling happily as a stuffed rabbit floated in front of him.

"Da!" he cried, seeing his father. Happily he waved his arms at him, crying, "Da, Da, Da!"

Harry's annoyed look faded as he crossed the room, the black of the Tethdaìr vanishing from his eyes as he took his son from his wife's arms. Niamh noticed it before it disappeared, however, and frowned at him.

"Harry?"

"Its nothing to worry about, love," said Harry, kissing her on the cheek.

_Are you sure?_ she asked mentally as he tickled under their son's chin.

Green eyes met blue and Harry smiled, saying, _Positive._

- - -

_Three years later…_

"Remind me to not have another child," grumbled Niamh as she walked into the manor kitchen where Mika, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco sat.

Draco looked up from their discussion and eyed the eight-month's pregnant woman. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because its hell."

"Oh now, you don't mean that, Ni," said Hermione.

"Yes, I do, Mione," said the dark-haired woman vehemently as she eased herself down into an empty chair. "Now what are you four doing?"

"Try to figure a way through all this damn red tape the MOM has on werewolves," growled Draco, waving his hand at the papers spread out between them. "It's like trying to duel without your wand."

Niamh winced then looked at Mika and Ginny, the latter of whom was swelling with child. If they didn't figure a way through the werewolf red tape, that child might lose its father.

After all, it was illegal for werewolves to have children as well as marry.

She pulled one of the papers towards her and skimmed over it, her expression growing more annoyed by the second.

"Those bastards…they can't do this!"

"Apparently they can," grumbled Mika, his real eye glowing a soft amber. Which made Niamh remember that the full moon was tomorrow and a white wolf would be roaming about the manor.

Draco frowned at the papers then said, "What we need is a new Minister. I'm still not sure how Fudge has managed to keep his office throughout these past years."

"Luck," said Hermione. "Surely there's a way to get him out of office."

"Only by overthrowing him. Or paying him to step down, which I won't do." Draco shook his head as he added, "I will _not_ become my father."

"When's the next election?" asked Niamh.

"Two and a half months," replied Mika. "But who would make a good Minister?"

"Dad would," said Ginny. "But he's already told Mum he won't run. _Several_ times."

"Damn. Who else?"

Hermione looked at her husband and said, "What about you, love?"

"_What?_" exclaimed Draco, staring at her. "Mione-love, I'm no leader!"

"You're a Malfoy."

"A fact that I cannot escape," said the blonde mournfully.

"No one can escape what they are, Malfoy," said Mika. "I can't escape being a werewolf anymore than you can being a Malfoy. Or Harry being of Elven descent."

"Alright, Davids, alright. I'll do it. I doubt I'll win though…"

Ginny smiled and said, "I have the feeling you will. Most people know that you're not at all like your father."

"And a great deal of people are tired of Fudge," added Hermione, laying her hand over her husband's.

"Meaning they'll take anyone?"

"Meaning they'd elect a Malfoy."

"Same thing."

- - -

_Three months later…_

"I know pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Davids, you may kiss the bride."

The crowd in the church cheered wildly as Mika kissed the five-month's pregnant Ginny joyfully. Afterwards, the couple grinned sheepishly at the crowd then laughed happily, hugging each other.

"Good job, Drake," said Harry, patting Draco on the shoulder. "Or should I say, Minister?"

"Bugger off, you," growled Draco, his cheeks tinged pink. "Oh, and what's this matter between Sirius and someone named Orion Black who claims to be the true heir to the Black fortune? Apparently this Orion wants to be acknowledged."

"His family disowned him."

"Does he know this?"

"Yes."

Draco frowned and said, "There's no way to get out of a disowning, Harry. He's doing this for nothing."

"I know _that_, Drake. I had to defend my rights to the Snape fortune, remember? I know the protocol."

"I know, I know. But is he insane or something?"

"More than likely he's only doing it to get Sirius to give him money to make him go away."

"I trust he won't?"

"Over his dead body," growled Harry. "Sirius' family was killed by Death Eaters and Orion was one of the first to go to Voldemort. For all we know, he was the one that suggested killing them."

"And here I thought things like that were only seen in Dark families like ours," muttered Draco. "I'll deny his request when I get back to the office. How's Niamh, by the way?"

Harry smiled as he replied, "Exhausted. Dealing with an eight-year-old and a newborn takes a good deal out of you. I'm surprised _I'm_ still standing."

"You're made of stout stuff," said Draco, punching the taller wizard's shoulder lightly.

"Heh."

"So it was a girl this time?"

"Saerry Lillianne," replied Harry with a slight nod. "After two of her grandmother's."

"That's nice," said Draco. "I hope for you and Niamh's sakes that she won't be the handful that her brother is."

"I seriously doubt that. How's your little hellion, by the way?"

Draco frowned and hissed, "My son, despite whatever you may think, is not a hellion."

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

- - -

_A year later…_

"You cheated!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Its only a game, boys," said Mika as he walked past them.

The older of the two, Damian Malfoy, was a thin eleven-year-old with short, curly white-blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. And the younger was his distant cousin Severus Snape (the III), who, although being two years younger, was a tall as the other boy with a broader build and long black hair as well as a pair of gorgeous sea green eyes.

"S'not just a game!" cried Damian. "S'more than that!"

"It _is_ just a game," hissed Severus matter-of-factly. "You don't _have_ to win _every_ time, Ian."

"Yes, I do! I'm older than you!"

"On'y by two years!"

"Boys!" shouted Draco from where he sat underneath a tree with his wife. "Settle down!"

"But _Dad_," whined Damian.

"No buts, young man. It's only a game."

Damian huffed then glared at Severus, who was trying to hide his laughter and failing miserably. Draco sighed as Mika sat down on the ground beside his wife then turned towards the dark-haired wizard who sat leaning against the oak they were reclined under.

"This is all your fault, Harry. _You_ allowed Black to introduce them to that silly game."

"Its not my fault that they enjoy it," said Harry, his eyes flicking from his son to where his one-year-old daughter sat in the grass with his wife and young Jeremiah Davids a few feet away. Jerry's twin Jennifer lay sleeping in her mother's lap, one thumb stuck in her mouth.

"I still say it's your fault."

"What's his fault?" asked Etienne as he Apparated into the area and came striding up. He hurriedly shed his robes with a gasp of, "Bugger all, it's hot."

Draco frowned and said, "Its his fault that Black has his and my son arguing over a game played with _three inch tall action figures!_"

Etienne frowned then grinned as he glanced towards the two boys.

"Ah…MechWarrior. Shall I tell him, Harry?"

"Tell me what?" asked Draco, looking from one man to the other.

Harry chuckled and waved a hand idly, saying, "Go ahead."

Etienne just grinned and said to Draco, "You can actually blame _me_ for _that_ as I introduced Sirius to it."

"Bastard."

"Hush, you!" hissed Ginny, lashing out at the blonde and hitting him on the back of his head. "There are impressionable minds about."

"Ow! Blast it all, woman…"

"Calm down, Drake," said Hermione, patting her husband's arm. "We're supposed to be having fun, remember?"

"Yes, yes, yes," grumbled Draco with a frown. "I remember."

"Good," said Harry. "Let's eat then. Uncle, snag the basket over there will you? I'm starved."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sirius?" asked Niamh as she walked over to rejoin them, her daughter Saerry in one arm and Jeremiah in the other.

A soft pop answered her and they looked over to find Sirius bending over Damian and Severus' makeshift playing field.

Harry grinned and said, "There he is. Let's eat."

"Where's Ron and the rest, by the way?" asked Etienne as he sat the bulging basket down in the center of the white-and-red checkered blanket they were sitting on.

"Working. At least Ron is. Nev and Manda are on vacation with their boys," replied Ginny as she opened the basket. Hermione moved forward to help her as Harry bellowed, "Boys! Food!"

"Wicked!" came two boyish shouts and a few seconds later Damian and Severus dropped to their knees on the edge of the blanket. Sirius flopped down beside them a second later, shedding the leather jacket he wore hurriedly.

Mika glanced at all of them then said, "Alright then. Without further ado, let the meal begin."

"Aye!" cried several voices in agreement, which caused all of them to laugh as they began to eat.

**Author's Note**

I just HAD to add my new addiction in. My boyfriend's responsible for this one too… I am now addicted to MechWarrior because of him. But its fun and I love him so it's okay.


	3. Haunted By The Shadows

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters are MINE! Mine, I tell you! _Lawyers march in waving several documents and glaring at Saerry._ Okay, okay! So, they're not ALL mine. But most of them are! _Sticks tongue out the 3vil lawyers and hugs all her OC's._ NYAAAA!!!!

_Haunted by the whispers,_

_the shadows in the past._

_Haunted by the memories_

_of the battle's aftermath._

_Old pains forge anew_

_as the past is relived,_

_soul aching as the memories come through._

_Haunted by the shadows,_

_the ghosts in the walls._

_Haunted by the spirits,_

_of those lost in the fall._

_When shall this haunting end?_

_And leave a poor soul to mend?_

**Haunted – Sequel to Not Myself**

**By Saerry Snape (& her muses)**

**Chapter 3 – Haunted by the Shadows**

"How come Sev gets to go to Hogwarts and I don't?"

"'Cause I'm older than you, Ry," said Severus as he walked behind his mother carrying an armload of freshly laundered clothes.

"Exactly," said Niamh, looking down at her daughter. "When you turn eleven, you'll get to go to Hogwarts."

"That's no fair!" cried nine-year-old Saerry, stomping her foot. Her long, dark red hair swung wildly about her shoulders and face as her blue eyes flashed angrily.

"Sure it is," said Severus as he walked back by. Saerry lashed out at her older brother with her foot but he easily dodged it, laughing.

Niamh just sighed and shook her head at her two children.

Now seventeen, her son Severus was 6'4 and broad-shouldered like his father. His midnight hair was cut short and spiked out in all directions, much like her own did. Half of Hogwarts was scared of him for his reputation as the son of the famed Lord and Lady Hex who had caused so much damage during their years there (and still did as Niamh had left three severely edited copies of their spells in the Library). The other half of Hogwarts either ignored him or respected him.

And, much like his parents, he was a Slytherin.

"S'not fair!"

"I know, hun," said Niamh, patting her daughter's silky hair. "But you only have to wait two more years."

"Still not fair," grumbled Saerry, pouting.

Severus paused behind their mother as he passed by again and looked down at his little sister with a wry grin.

"Well, just think, Ry. At least you won't have to deal with me when you get to Hogwarts."

"On'y 'cause you graduate this year."

"Yep!" cried Severus, his eyes brightening. "Isn't it grand?"

Niamh rolled her eyes and turned to give him a shove as she said, "Oh, go finish packing so you won't miss the train!"

"Okay, okay… Oh, Mum, is Dad going to take the offer to teach this year?"

"I doubt it," said Niamh. "There are far too memories in that school for your father and I, Sev. You know that."

Severus sobered and nodded. He'd heard the real story about how his grandfather had died on the Hogwarts grounds as well as his other namesake. What angered him was all the crap that they _still_ said about his grandfather as well as his family. Everyone called them Dark Wizards and he knew that they were anything but. His grandfather may have been a Death Eater but he was no Dark Wizard.

Now his _great_-grandfather on the other hand…

"_Niamh!_"

"What is it, Sirius?" sighed Niamh, tilting her head back to look up at the older man. He was staring over the second floor balcony at them, his hair in complete disarray.

"You don't have the radio on down there?"

"No. Why?"

"Its all over the news!"

"What?" asked Severus, feeling fear well up inside him.

Sirius took a deep breath then said, "A group of Dark Wizards just attacked the Ministry! Over half the Aurors are dealing with other attacks all across England and they're calling in all the able-bodied wizards they can!"

"Right," said Niamh, a glint coming into her blue eyes. "Sev, take your sister and go to the safe room. You know the wards your father set. Don't move from there until we get back."

"But, Mum, I can help…"

"I know. But I need to you stay here and protect your sister," said Niamh. "Sirius, where's Etienne?"

"Already Apparated over there. Where's Harry?"

Niamh's face paled as she replied, "At the Ministry with Draco."

Sirius swallowed hard and said, "Hell."

"For them."

"He'll murder them, Niamh!"

"I know."

- - -

"Drake! _Drake! Damnitall, man!_"

"_cough…_Harry?"

Harry whirled about and grabbed the blonde man who stumbled out of the smoke towards him. Hurriedly, he scanned him for any injuries and sighed gratefully when he only found a few scrapes and bruises.

"Merlin's beard, man, I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same damn thing," gasped Draco, coughing on dust. "Those bastards. Where'd they get this much power? There's not been a Dark army like this since…"

"Voldemort," sneered Harry, his green eyes narrowing.

"Right. Any ideas on who it could be?"

"Slytherin knows, mate."

"Well that helps _loads_," snarled Draco as two other people came lurching out of the smoke.

"Minister!"

"_Stop_ or the clean-up crews will only find molecules of you," snarled Harry, his eyes completely black as he whirled on the two. The two staggered to a surprised halt and the dark-haired wizard asked, "You know these two, Drake?"

"Marcus Bannon and Samuel McForrin," replied Draco. "Two of my so-called guards. Where are the others?"

"Defected, sir," replied Marcus, standing straight at attention. His companion continued to brush dust off his robes until he earned an elbow in the side.

"Sir!" said Samuel. "The entire fourth floor was taken out and the third floor is being razed as we speak!"

"We should get out of here, sir," said Marcus.

Draco nodded and said, "Agreed. Harry?"

Green eyes bored into gray for a long moment before Harry asked, "Do you trust them?"

"What..."

"Drake, I _need_ to trust them. You have to go with them. I'm staying here."

"_Harry!_"

"Don't argue with me," snapped Harry. "_Do you trust them?_"

Draco looked at Marcus and Samuel, who were still standing at attention. The blonde then looked back at his friend and said, "Yes."

"Good." Harry turned towards the two and spat, "If you two betray him, I'll kill you."

With that he turned and disappeared into the smoke.

Samuel looked nervously at Draco and asked, "Would he really, Minister?"

"You know the reputation of Harry, Samuel," replied Draco as he looked into the smoke where Harry had vanished. "As do you, Marcus."

"Aye, sir," said Marcus. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Wands out, gentlemen."

"Aye, sir."

- - -

"Where is he, Sirius?" shouted Niamh as they ran down a spell-battered corridor.

"I don't know!"

"DAMNIT!" snarled Niamh. "DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" came a shout from behind them and Niamh instantly threw herself to the ground, spinning around so she landed on her back as she did so.

"_FAVILLESCO!_" she shouted back.

Her spell flew true and the black-robed figure that had shot the Killing Curse at them was reduced to ashes in moments.

"_Damn_," breathed Sirius as he saw what remained. "You scare me sometimes."

"That was one of Harry's," said Niamh as she got to her feet. She grabbed his arm and added, "You go try and find Draco. I'm sure by now his guards have found him and are trying to get him out of here. Help them."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sirius, his blue eyes showing concern.

Niamh's expression turned stony as she replied, "I'm going to find my husband. And Hell take the man or woman that tries to stop me."

Sirius looked at her for a long moment before drawing her into a brief hug.

"Be careful," he whispered feverishly before he ran off to find Draco.

"I will," replied Niamh before she ran the opposite way.

- - -

"_Crucio!_"

"_Speculum DECOLLO!_"

The Cruciatus Curse one of the robed attackers had shot at Harry was hurled back by the Mirror Spell. But since he had added in the Beheading Curse, it not only hit them, it separated their head from their body in a very painful fashion.

Grinning wickedly, Harry turned and flicked his right hand at another robed figure. A fireball roared forth and engulfed their back, causing them to drop their wand and fall to their knees screaming. The bright flames the crackled amongst the screams were reflected in the pitch black eyes of the only mortal Tethdaìr warrior.

Harry laughed maniacally as he walked forward, wand in his left hand whilst he tossed a fireball up and down in his right. He could see a small band of robed figures gathered in the smoke in front of him, their wands outstretched towards him.

"I smell _fear_," he said in a voice that didn't belong to any Harry that anyone knew. This was the bloodthirsty Tethdaìr warrior that had been tempered by life on the streets and Elven training.

This was the Harry _all_ had the right to fear.

Unfortunately, evil minions do not have the brain capacity to realize that they facing someone they should fear. At least not until a few of them die. Then they know they should be afraid.

Harry grinned maniacally, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I smell lots of fear."

One of the robed figures stepped forward with a cocky stride and snapped, "Die, fucker! _Ava-_"

"_Eviscero_."

"_Aaaaah! Aaaaaaah!_"

"Who's next?" asked Harry gleefully as the first fool who had tried to take him down fell to their knees – whilst attempting to keep their guts from spilling out onto the ground. And failing miserably.

The ominous robed figures glanced at each other then decided it was time to run.

Of course, by now it was too late.

"Now, now…running from battle? How…unrefined. How…badly trained. How…_wrong_."

Harry grinned evilly and said, "Now you all have to die. I was going to let a few of you live but now…I changed my mind."

"_Gelidus Grano._"

A rain of hail the size of grapefruits came down a moment later, sending many of the robed hooligans to the ground in seconds with one strike to the head. Those that managed to get through that unscathed were the targets of Harry's next volley.

"_Excorio._"

Half of the one's that remained after the hailstorm fell writhing on the ground in pain as their flesh was ripped from their bodies.

Harry grinned maniacally and sheathed his wand as he got set to destroy the rest.

He clasped his hands together and hissed something in what sounded like a mix of Elvish and Parseltongue – to those that knew what both sounded like. To those who did not, it would seem like a language to be feared – a _Dark_ language.

A moment later the air was filled with fire – and all of it focused on the fleeing figures.

The flames caught their robes and sent them to the ground in convulsions to get it out. As they wrestled with this, Harry calmly walked amongst his fallen victims and casually snapped their necks one by one. All the while he was singing in a slightly off key.

"Goooory, goooory, what a hell of a way to die! Gooory, goooory, la dee da dee da dee da!"

"You're crazy!" shouted one of the robed figures as they tried to crawl away. Their hood fell back to reveal a blonde young man that couldn't have been a year older than Harry's son. "Bloody crazy!"

"I know," said Harry coldly, grasping the young man by the hair. "What's your excuse?"

"I…"

"Too slow!" spat Harry before snapping his neck. He let the body fall onto the ground before he continued down what remained of the corridor, singing once again.

"Goooooory, goooooory, what a hell of a way to die!"

- - -

"_DECOLLO!_" snapped Niamh as she sank against a wall gripping her stomach. The robed figure who had been attacked her sank to the ground without his head, which continued rolling down the hallway.

She looked down at her stomach and hissed as she saw blood seeping from the wound. He'd gotten her good…

Her mind swirled suddenly and her heart plummeted to somewhere near her knees.

Oh God.

She was _poisoned._

Her mind hurriedly went through all the poisons she knew of, as well as the one's she and Harry had discovered when they'd gone through some of his father's things. The man had _created_ over half the poisons used by the Death Eater's and had figured out the antidotes and formulas for those he hadn't.

If one of the poisons now surging through her system was one of her late father-in-law's she was screwed. Each and every one of his poisons but one had been designed to give a quick death.

She had maybe half an hour.

Grunting in pain, she forced herself to her feet, gripping her wand in a bloodstained hand. Blue eyes glinted fiercely as she began to limp down the hallway.

She refused to fall before she saw her husband.

Then…then she would allow it to bring her down.

But not before.

- - -

"Harry!"

Harry turned after snapping the neck of a young woman who had attempted to slit his throat and snarled as he saw Draco and the guard Marcus at his side.

"I told you to get out!" he snapped angrily, dropping the woman.

Draco blinked at his old friend and frowned at the blood he saw staining Harry's hands. There was a set of slashes across his face as well – perhaps from the now dead young woman's fingernails.

"Harry…"

"I _told you_ to _leave_," growled Harry, stepping close to the blonde. "Why didn't you?"

"We were ambushed," said Marcus, his left hand reaching up to lightly touch a hastily bandaged wound on his upper right arm. "Samuel didn't make it. We could go no further forward and couldn't get around them, so we turned around."

"Damnit!" spat Harry. "The Ministry is falling about our ears and you haven't got the Minister out! What kind of guard are you?"

"A good one," interrupted Draco, "if a bit of a fool. Harry, what is wrong with you?"

The dark-haired man snapped his head towards the blonde, who took a step back at the madness he saw in those all-black eyes. A moment later Harry shuddered and a small circle of emerald blossomed around his irises.

He took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, Drake. I…I let myself go. Maybe too much." He looked down at his bloodstained hands and shuddered. "Yes…far too much…"

Draco looked at him for a long moment then said, "We have to get out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere, Minister. And neither are you, Snape."

Harry whirled, summoning a fireball in his right hand as he shoved Draco behind him.

"Who are you?" he snarled as robed figures surrounded them in a loose circle. He felt Draco's elbow in his back and knew that Marcus was standing ready on his friend's opposite side, quite willing to go down defending his commander.

"My name is not important," replied the figure that seemed to be the leader. "You, after all, are about to die."

"Really?" said Harry casually. His heart was racing again and he knew that in a moment he was going to lose it once more. The Tethdaìr would take back over and there would be a bloodbath like none that had occurred earlier. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that my men have you surrounded," replied the leader smugly.

Harry just smirked at that.

"Just because you have cornered the wolves, doesn't mean they're defenseless."

He felt Draco stiffen and heard, "_Harry…don't…_"

"_KILL THEM!_"

Two things happened at once: all the members of the circle but the leader plunged inwards towards their captives and something else happened.

One moment Harry was standing there, a crazed grin on his face. The second a gigantic, gaunt black wolf was ripping apart the members of the circle.

"Im-_impossible!_" shouted the leader as he watched his men get slaughtered. "He's not an Animagus!"

"No," snarled a voice from behind him. "But _I_ am."

The leader turned and stared in shock at Sirius, who had signs of cursing on his person as well as a jagged knife scar across his face. He growled in rage and slammed a piece of a chair he had in his hands down on the leader's head. The leader crumpled to the ground and the Animagus promptly tied him up before sitting on him.

Reaching down, he pushed back the leader's hood…and promptly spat in their face. Sitting back and watching the chaos Harry was wreaking in his wolf form, he spat, "Damn you, Orion."

- - -

Niamh staggered into a slightly open area and gasped when she saw a huge, gaunt wolf standing on a pile of bodies shaking one of the robed figures in its jaws.

Her eyes met the wolf's and the body fell from its jaws with a dull _thump._ They stared at each other for a long moment before the beast bounded forward, its eyes changing from black to green.

She felt her legs go out from underneath her a moment later and then she was cradled against Harry's chest.

"Ni! _Ni!_ _Niamh, answer me!_"

"I'm here…" whispered Niamh, blinking blearily up at her husband. She reached up and touched the slashes on his cheek, her fingers coming away bloody. "You're hurt."

"You're worse than me," said Harry. "Hold on. We'll get you to a doctor."

"No…too late."

"Wh-what? Ni, what are you?"

"Poison, Harry…"

Harry's face fell and he gasped, "_No._"

"Harry…"

"_NO!_" shouted Harry, hugging her close to him. "_NO!_"

"I'm sorry," whispered Niamh. "Tell…tell the children…"

"You'll tell them," said Harry fiercely. "You _will_."

Niamh smiled sadly and looked over Harry's shoulder at Draco. The blonde was staring at her in horror as his remaining guard bandaged a burn on his shoulder. He mouthed her name and shook his head even as she smiled at him.

_Take care of him_, she sent to him. _Please…_

_I will_, swore Draco in a choked mental voice. _I swear I will._

Thank you… 

Blue eyes slid closed then and Harry let out a scream of pain as he felt his wife go cold in his arms.

- - -

"Son?"

Severus looked up from where he'd had his face in his hands to see a man about his father's age looking curiously at him. He stood up shakily and said, "Sir?"

The man smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry about your mother. She was…she was an amazing woman."

"You knew her?" said Severus.

"Aye, I knew the Lady Hex. Not as well as some but better than most." The man held out his hand as he added, "Thomas Ymber, at your service. Your Severus, correct?"

Severus nodded and Thomas smiled.

"Mmm. He was a good teacher, your grandfather. I'm proud to have been a member of his House."

"I wish I could have known him," said Severus.

Thomas sighed and said, "So do I. Is…is your father here?"

Severus nodded and pointed towards one of Ashdeir Fermion's towers.

"He's up there. Has been since…since he brought Mum home."

The young man sniffed and wiped his eyes, trying to keep the tears back. Thomas reached up and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't hold it back. Your father would not want you to hide your emotions."

Severus smiled sadly as a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

"Snape's don't cry," he said in a solemn voice.

Thomas gave him a long look then nodded and walked towards the manor. Behind him, Severus fell to his knees in the grass and looked forlornly towards the place beside his grandfather where his mother's body was being lowered into the ground.

- - -

"Draco?"

"Thomas?" said Draco as he looked up. The brown-haired ex-Slytherin smiled in response and the two men shook hands. "Good to see you again. Even if it is…"

"I know. How's…"

"Harry?"

Thomas nodded.

Draco sighed and shook his head, blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"I don't know. He and Niamh were…gods, _you_ know how they were!"

"Yeah," said Thomas, "I do."

"He's…he's broken, Tom."

"I doubt that."

"Oh, his _body_ and _mind_ aren't broken," said Draco. "But his _soul?_ His _heart?_ Those are broken clean through."

"He'll recover."

"…"

"You don't think so?"

Draco sighed and looked towards the closed door of the tower room where Harry had secluded himself.

"I know how much he loved her," said the Minister of Magic softly. "Without her…he's nothing."

"A shell, you mean," said Thomas before he turned to look at the stairs, hearing someone coming up them. Soft, running footsteps sounded and them a teary-eyed Saerry stumbled over the last step. Her blue eyes scrunched shut in pain then opened again to take in the two men.

She looked nervously at Thomas then glanced at Draco, who nodded. Sobbing softly, the nine-year-old rushed across the room and jerked the tower room door open.

Thomas glanced inside and saw her swath of red hair bounce as she slumped onto the floor beside a shadowy figure.

"_Daddy! Daddy, Mummy's…_"

"I know, sweetheart… I know."

The dark head lifted and a pair of almost gray-green eyes stared at Thomas.

"Tom…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Thomas, feeling tears roll down his cheek for the first time since he had arrived at the funeral. Face to face with Harry, he couldn't stop them.

Harry nodded and ducked his head as he hugged his daughter close.

- - -

"Who did it?"

"We don't…"

"_Who. Did. It?_" snarled Harry, glaring venomously at the clerk who was reading the report. Draco turned a fierce look on his friend and made a downward motion with his hand. The dark-haired wizard snarled animalistically and sat back in his chair, his eyes hard and nearly inhuman with rage.

The clerk looked at the head of the Snape Line in fear then stammered, "Th-the attack w-was led by O-Orion Alexa-ander Black, the older br-brother of S-Sirius Black…"

"Older, _disowned_ brother of Sirius Black," interrupted Draco before any of the other members of the council he'd called could speak. "Continue, Gerald."

"Y-yes, sir," stammered Gerald. "Th-there were several m-more members from pr-prominent families as well: the McKinnon's, the Chang's, a-and the Finnegan's."

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry. "One of Seamus' sons?"

"Daughters," corrected Draco. "Ariana. The girl who…" He made a claw-like motion over his face and Harry sat back in his chair, the four fingernail slashes on his face clearly prominent.

He'd refused to allow any medical personnel to heal the wounds he'd gained during the Ministry battle. They were simply added to the ranks of his scars.

"Continue, Gerald," said Draco as he stared at his friend.

"There w-were many casualties in th-the battle: Mistress B-Bones, Samuel McForrin of the M-Minster's guard, several minor clerks and o-officials…" Gerald looked nervously at Harry as he continued, "And the Lady Snape."

Draco glanced at the dark-haired wizard, who was staring stonily at Gerald. He then looked at the hand the man had on the table and saw with shock that every fingernail had turned into that of his wolf form and were digging into the table surface.

"Are there more of them?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the Head of the Auror Division.

Draco looked at Gerald, who stammered, "W-we don't know."

"There are _always_ more," growled Harry. "I don't doubt that some of them are – and were – those few of Voldemort's supporters that escaped. I do not doubt it at all…"

Kingsley looked at Harry curiously then said, "Lord Snape, I know that this is a trying time for you. Perhaps you…"

"Suggest I go home, Shacklebolt, and I'll _personally_ show you the reason I am feared," spat Harry venomously, glaring daggers at the Auror.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Shacklebolt looked away. Draco glanced between them then nodded to himself.

"Any other questions?" he then asked the table.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

Draco frowned and looked at Harry, who was staring straight at him now. Gray eyes locked with green and they stared at each other as the blonde replied to the question.

"Rebuild our world. As much as we can, at least."

"And if they stop us?" asked Kingsley.

"Then we'll kill them all," hissed Harry with a mad look in his eyes.

"Yes," said Draco.

"We will kill them. Or die trying."

**Author's Notes**

_Speculum Decollo_ – Beheading Mirror

_Gelidus Grano – _Icy Hailstorm

_Excorio_ – To Skin

I believe the 'Gory, Gory' song is a military song. At least so says Justin.

Also…please don't kill me. _hides_ THIS WASN'T PLANNED, I SWEAR! IT'S ATRA'S FAULT!

**Atra: **OI! DON'T BLAME YOUR CHARACTER KILLING WAYS ON ME, WOMAN!

**Bryv:** She just did.

**Atra:** _glare _Shut up. 


	4. Haunted By The Spirits

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters are MINE! Mine, I tell you! _Lawyers march in waving several documents and glaring at Saerry._ Okay, okay! So, they're not ALL mine. But most of them are! _Sticks tongue out the 3vil lawyers and hugs all her OC's._ NYAAAA!!!!

_Haunted by the whispers,_

_the shadows in the past._

_Haunted by the memories_

_of the battle's aftermath._

_Old pains forge anew_

_as the past is relived,_

_soul aching as the memories come through._

_Haunted by the shadows,_

_the ghosts in the walls._

_Haunted by the spirits,_

_of those lost in the fall._

_When shall this haunting end?_

_And leave a poor soul to mend?_

**Haunted – Sequel to Not Myself**

**By Saerry Snape (& her muses)**

**Chapter 4 – Haunted by the Spirits**

"What was it you said about these bastards again?" asked the dark-haired man to the blonde.

Draco Malfoy, now age fifty-six, and with blonde hair that was fading to white, gave the man standing beside him a long look.

Harry Snape was around the same age as he but still looked as though he was in his thirties and not in his fifties. His Elven blood kept him a tad bit behind the rest of them in looks – but you could look into his eyes and see the pain of his fifty-nine years.

"I believe I said that we would kill them or die trying."

Harry smiled grimly and said, "And that we may very well do, my friend."

"Then let us view it as a fine way to die," said Draco with a wry grin. "What do you say, old friend?"

"I say your both crazy," grumbled Ron Weasley as he climbed up onto the ledge they were standing on. "Mainly crazy to be standing in plain sight of the enemy."

"The battle is coming one way or another, Ron," said Harry. He rubbed at the scars on his cheek and continued, "I welcome it."

"Yeah, well, you're crazy."

"Thanks."

"Commander!"

Both Draco and Harry looked up to see Jeremiah Davids sliding down onto a ledge above them. The youngest of the Davids twins bore the burden his father bore but there was a twist in the story.

Jeremiah Davids had been born a werewolf and could take a completely wolf or half-wolf form. He was much like Harry in that sense, being as the mortal Tethdaìr had discovered his own shifting ability out of accident. It was during that point in time that an ex-Death Eater learned to never mess with the child of a Snape, let alone that of the current Head of the Line.

"What is it?" asked Draco up to the young man.

"There's news of the enemy moving! They're trying to get around behind us!"

"Are they now?" said Harry with a wicked grin. The scars on his cheek rippled with the motion, as did another scar that slashed through his right eye and had nearly blinded him. "Well, well…we can't have that, now can we, Drake?"

"Certainly not," replied Draco with a grin that was almost as wicked as the dark-haired wizard. "Jerry! Call up the Marauders! Fox…"

"Aye," said Ron, drawing himself up as Draco used the nickname they had agreed upon some time ago.

"Get Wolf and move out with the Marauders. Take Gryphon and Loner with you as well. Harry…"

"Yessss, commander?" hissed the dark-haired wizard, his iris' now surrounded by a thick black rim.

"You, Raven, the Dog, and Shadow. You know what to do."

Harry chuckled menacingly as his eyes flooded entirely black.

"Oh yes," he hissed.

"I know what to do."

- - -

"Now?"

"Not yet," hissed Harry back to his son, who was crouched at his shoulder. Severus – designated Shadow by Draco – carried _Ardwynhén_, the Snape sword, across his back and bore scars from the blade on his knuckles.

He carried it because his father refused to touch the blade that had nearly taken his own life and _had_ taken that of _his_ father.

"Wait for the Marauders," whispered Sirius, placing one hand on Severus' shoulder. "We must wait for them to take care of those backstabbers before we can move in."

"It should not take them long to deal with them," said Etienne. "They were well-trained, after all."

"Not long at all," said Harry with a wry smile as he felt the presence of Bramwell, the only one of Jardin's five chicks who had survived the fifteen-year-war between the Ministry and the new Dark rising, slide across his mind.

_Marauders done_, said the raven/crow quickly. _Dragon says move._

"Let's go, boys," said Harry with a grin. "Time to go have some fun."

"Yee-haw," commented Sirius before the four of them leapt off the ledge they'd been crouching on – and landed right on top of a small enemy encampment.

Within two minutes the encampment was theirs. And without them spilling a drop of their own blood.

"Goooooory, gooooooory, what a hell of way to die," sang Harry softly as he snapped an gravely injured man's neck. "Goooory, goooooory, la dee dah dee da dee dah."

"Next?" said Etienne.

"There will be no next gentlemen," hissed an enemy captain as he popped up behind the blonde with his wand drawn. "Drop your weapons, all of you!"

Sirius snarled animalistically and dropped the twin scimitars he'd carried for ten years onto the ground. Etienne let fall his wand as Severus began to shift _Ardwynhèn_ off his shoulder.

Harry just grinned and held up his hands, saying, "Weapons? We don't have any weapons, officer."

The captain glared at him then frowned when he recognized him.

"Snape."

"Marshall," replied Harry, recognizing the captain from the sketches their few spies had made. "Got a light?"

Marshall blinked and said, "What?"

"I said 'got a light?'" repeated Harry.

"No."

"Pity," said Harry. He grinned wickedly and a second later Marshall fell backwards off the ledge the encampment was on whilst trying to beat out the flames that had spontaneously started on his coat.

Etienne glanced down at the body as Sirius and Severus retrieved their weapons. The blonde then looked towards his nephew, who was also looking down at the body but with a maniacal gleam in his all-black eyes.

"Whoops."

"Next!" said Sirius cheerfully, twirling his scimitars in his fingers.

- - -

"They're mad," said Neville as he watched the small group of four destroy the enemy encampment below them through a spyglass.

Draco chuckled at that and said, "That's why I send them in like that. They're all mad…every one of them."

"Especially Harry."

"Yes…especially Harry," said Draco with sadness in his gray eyes. "And we all know _why_ he is the way he is."

Neville frowned as he looked at the blonde standing beside him before he slowly nodded.

"Niamh."

"Aye. Where's Saerry?"

"In the back lines with Hermione and Amanda. I believe they're stringing up longbows."

Draco snorted and said, "Oh, Harry will be thrilled to have his only daughter in the bow lines. You do recall what it took for him to allow Severus to fight, don't you?"

"You, Ron, Mika, Thomas, Sirius, and Etienne all knocking him into unconscious on seven different occasions seems to come to mind," said Neville in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Besides that…"

"Ah," said Neville. "Hermione telling him that the boy was as stubborn as he was?"

Draco just smiled at that.

"Yes. Yes, I do believe that was it. She can be quite persuasive, can't she?"

"If she managed to keep you tied down all these years, she must be."

"Yes…wait a bloody minute! LONGBOTTOM!"

"Well it _is_ true," said Neville.

Draco glared at him as he snarled, "That's not the point. Hold on…give me that glass, man!"

"What?" asked the shorter man as the blonde snatched the spyglass from him. "Draco? _Draco? COMMANDER?_"

"Damnit!"

"What is it?"

Draco cursed again and shoved the spyglass into his belt.

"The damned beasts have taken out half the Marauders and are trying to come up the hill _after us_!"

Neville blinked then frowned.

"We have to charge them," he said slowly.

"Yes," said Draco stonily. "Grab Bramwell and call Harry back! Get what's left of the Marauders back up here as well and call up the bowlines. Merlin help me if I'm going to let them take us without a fight!"

"Yes, sir!"

- - -

"So," said Harry as he stood up by Draco again whilst the bowlines came up behind them as well as the rest of their army, "this is it?"

"I intend to _make_ this is," spat Draco. "We've been fighting this war for fifteen bloody years and I intend to damn well see that it stops here even if it _kills_ me."

"Which I hope it doesn't," said Harry. "You're a good leader. If you die, they'll turn to me."

Draco frowned at his old friend at that.

"And you're not? You've lead countless successful charges and raids."

"I'm a good _warrior_," said Harry softly. "I trained for four years to be as such and I kept in practice. These fifteen years have just honed my skilled…and heightened my taste for bloodshed. I'm not cut out to lead anyone, Drake. Never have been…"

"Now that's not true. You led us during the last battle."

"I gave short _instructions_, not battle plans. It was chaos! We never should have survived that battle, Drake! Voldemort should have won!"

"But he didn't," said Draco.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry. "And now we have to deal with the upstarts that came after him!"

"There are always Dark Lord's, Harry. Some of them are just more powerful than others."

"I know. But can't we go on and send this one on his way to Hell?"

Draco grinned crazily and replied, "Oh, I think we can do that. So…"

"So…guess I'd better get to my unit."

"Yeah…" Draco reached his right hand out as he added, "Don't get yourself killed, you damn Snape."

Harry just laughed and grabbed his friend's hand with both of his.

"And don't you get killed either, you uptight Malfoy sonovabitch!"

"Prat," growled Draco good-naturedly as the dark-haired wizard sprinted off. He then moved to stand between Neville and Jeremiah, which was his designated place. His gray eyes flicked down towards what remained of the Marauders and Harry's little group before they traveled to the army below them.

He offered a short prayer to whatever gods were listening then look at the dark shape that wheeled above them.

_When we charge, order the bowlines up onto the ridge_.

_Yes, sir_, said Bramwell in a slightly weary voice. _Good luck._

Draco smiled at that.

_Thank you._

Then, with a gleam in his eyes and a wild grin on his face, Draco drew his wand in his right hand and a short dagger in his other. Dagger at the ready, he threw his wand arm into the air and shouted out what might be his final command.

"_CHARGE!"_

- - -

_Five days later…_

"Drake?"

"Mione-love?" said Draco hoarsely, opening one eye to look up at his wife. "What is it?"

She smiled sadly down at him and held up a small sheaf of papers. "The injured and lost lists."

Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position and took the papers from her with shaking hands. He reached up to brush his hair back before he read the first name at the top of the list.

**LOST IN ACTION**

_Cho Chang_

_Abraham Finnegan_

_Shay Finnegan_

_Wilhelm Finnegan_

_Colleen Thomas_

_Thomas Ymber_

…

"We lost Tom?" said Draco softly.

"Keep going," whispered Hermione, easing herself down onto the edge of the bed.

_…_

_Jennifer Davids_

_Jeremiah Davids_

_Ginevra Davids_

_Mika Davids_

_Mischa Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Frederick Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Percival Weasley_

_Charles Weasley_

_William Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

…

"My _God_," breathed Draco. "We lost the whole of the Weasley clan…"

"Except for Molly and Bill's son," said Hermione. She then flipped over to the next page and added, "There's more…"

"Merlin help me…"

_…_

_Parvati Thomas_

_Amanda Longbottom_

_Sirius Black_

_…_

"Sirius…"

"He got gutted by three of _them_," snarled Hermione. "I saw them. And I saw what happened _after_…"

"Let me guess," said Draco. "Harry."

Hermione just nodded and Draco reached his arms about her in a hug, letting the papers fall onto his lap. The bushy-haired woman buried her face as far into her husband's shoulder as she could and mumbled, "He butchered them, Drake. Without mercy."

"Harry has no mercy," whispered Draco. "Not anymore. Not since Niamh died…"

"I know…but still…"

"I know, love. What about Damian?"

Hermione sniffed as she replied, "His left arm will be completely useless for a long while but beyond that he's find."

"Severus? Saerry?"

"Both alive and well – Saerry didn't even get a scratch on her. Severus managed to get a sword in his gut but he's fine…"

"Wait. Harry got a sword in his gut and it took Jardin to heal him."

Hermione gave her husband a sorrowful look and he understood.

"Bramwell," he said softly.

"As the eldest of the chicks, he was required – as he saw it – to bind himself as best he could to the oldest of his father's bondmate's children. Theirs wasn't as strong as Harry and Jardin's but it was enough that Bram could heal him."

"Ah…and what about Harry?"

"He's…he's missing, Drake."

Draco paled and said, "God damn it. God damn it to Hell and back!"

- - -

"Dad! Dad, damnit, _answer me!_"

"He's not out here, Sev," said Saerry sadly. She tugged on her older brother's arm as she pleaded, "Let's just go back."

"_No!_" shouted Severus, jerking his arm away from her. "Dad's out here, Saer! _I know it!_ And I'm not giving up until I find him alive or dead!"

Saerry sighed and looked up into her older brother's face. His was much more worn than she remembered it had been fifteen years ago and now he looked much more like their father than ever.

They both had half-mad yet sad eyes that hid battered souls behind them.

"Okay, Sev," she said softly. "But I'm not going to look. I – I know I should but I _can't_… I don't want to be the one to find him if he's…if he's…" She choked, unable to get the word out.

Severus frowned and stepped forward to enfold his little sister in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him, running his fingers through her crimson hair.

"Its okay, Saer," he whispered. "I understand."

"I feel bad," she hissed as tears pooled in her eyes. "I shouldn't feel like that. He's our _father._"

"I'll find him," swore Severus, wiping her tears away. "I swear, one way or another, I'll find him."

"I know."

Severus just smiled at her and hugged her tightly before he released her and set off on his search. Saerry stood on top of the cliff they'd fought, bled, and had comrades die on and watched him go off in search of their father.

"Little one?" came a voice from behind her suddenly and she turned to find her great-uncle limping towards her.

Etienne halted beside her, wincing as the wound he'd acquired on his right leg stretched tighter than the stitches allowed. Since he'd been cursed by a spell that would not allow the wound to be healed by magic, they'd had to seal it up the Muggle way. Thankfully they had a Muggleborn wizard among them who had gone to medical school.

"He's going to find Harry," said Etienne as he spotted Severus below them.

Saerry just nodded, her blue eyes on her brother's back.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know, Uncle Eti. I just don't know…"

Etienne turned to smile at her and said, "I think he is."

Saerry blinked and stared incredulously at him.

"Why do you think that?"

"You should never give up hope until its completely lost, cub," replied Etienne. He then reached up underneath his shirt and pulled something out, dragging it off over his head before extending his hand towards her. "Here."

"What is it?" asked Saerry.

"Just open your hand, cub."

The young woman obliged and Etienne dropped a silver medallion carved into the shaped of a raven into her hand. She frowned at it them at him before asking, "What's this?"

Etienne smiled gently as he replied, "Your grandfather gave me that when we were teenagers. It was his mother's – a gift to him from her just before she died. Since it always made me feel better, I thought that perhaps it might do the same to you."

"Why not give it to Sev?" asked Saerry.

"He has the family sword," replied Etienne. "He carries something of your grandfather already. Nothing more need be carried by him since he already carries too much in that weapon."

"Oh. I can't take this…"

"Yes, you can. Consider it a gift."

"But, Uncle…"

"No 'buts,'" said Etienne sternly as he turned away from her. "Its yours now, cub. Take care of it. That's an heirloom of the Hart's you have in your hands."

"Yes, Uncle," said Saerry softly as he limped off. She looked down at the raven in her hands for a long moment before she turned her eyes towards the small figure below them that was her searching brother.

After a moment she whispered, "Please, Father…don't leave us. Not yet…"

- - -

_Must…get…up…_

Why? Asked an unknown, menacing voice. Why get up and go on?

_Children…_

They'd be better off without you. You know that.

_No…still need me…_

No, they don't, said the voice. They don't need a half-psychotic man for a father.

_Don't…care…_

You should. Don't you care about them?

_Of course…_

Then leave them. After all…don't you want to see your wife?

_…_

Well? Demanded the voice.

_..yes._

Then LET GO. LET GO….

"Never," hissed Harry aloud, lifting his head up off the ground. He opened his eyes, blinking away the gritty sand that had lodged there as he repeated the word louder.

"_Never!_ Do you hear, voice? I'll never give in! _NEVER!_"

The voice didn't answer him. Harry frowned then grunted as he pushed himself up onto one elbow. His other arm refused to acknowledge his commands and judging by the lack of feeling in it, the limb was broken.

Resting on the one elbow, he looked about him…and found himself alone.

In the middle of a desert.

"Shit," muttered Harry. He scanned the area about him then tried to push himself up onto his knees. A flash of fierce, white-hot pain sent him onto his stomach again and he figured that not only was his arm broken but his legs as well.

"Well this is just peachy…"

Sighing, he let his head fall back into the sand…and prayed the voice would not return.

He also prayed that this would not be the way he would die.

Of all places, this was one he did not wish to die in.

Not alone.

That was one of the worst ways to die.

- - -

"How long has he been gone now?" asked Draco as he stared out over the still bloody battlefield. It was a full week after Severus had set off to find his father…and neither had yet returned.

"A week," replied Neville. He frowned at the blonde man and said, "Surely they're not still alive, Draco…"

"Never give up hope until hope is lost," said Saerry, smiling at her great-uncle as she said this. The older wizard smiled at her from where he leaned on his cane and nodded approvingly.

Draco glanced at her then smiled grimly.

"It could not have been better said, Saerry."

Saerry smiled tightly in response and said, "We can't stop hoping they'll turn up. After all, most of the missing have shown up."

"And a few of them dead," said James, Neville's son, who was a year older than the youngest Snape.

Saerry turned on him with fury in her blue eyes.

"That doesn't mean my father and brother are dead, Jamie!"

The tawny-haired twenty-four-year-old held up his hands in defense, saying hastily, "I never said that, Saer."

"Jamie was just making a point, cub," said Etienne. "And indeed, several of the missing have shown up dead."

"Father and Severus _won't_," said Saerry vehemently, staring at those around her angrily as if daring them to contradict her. When they didn't, she turned and stared furiously off into the distance.

_Please come back,_ she silently prayed. _Don't leave me alone, Father…Brother… Don't leave me…_

- - -

_Don't leave me…_

"Saerry?" croaked Harry, opening his eyes and lifting his head. He then found that he was moving…but that was impossible.

"Dad?"

"Severus?"

Harry felt himself shift and then he was looking into his son's blue-green eyes. His face and dark hair were caked with sand as well as dried blood and a few new cuts.

"Father," breathed Severus, his eyes shining with happiness.

"You…you found me…"

Severus frowned at the surprise in his father's voice and said, "Of course. I _knew_ you were alive."

Harry smiled at that then frowned.

"I heard…I heard Saerry…"

"But that's impossible," said Severus, his brow furrowed. "She's back at the camp…fifteen miles away."

"Fifteen…how'd I get out here?"

"Dunno," replied Severus. He then grinned and continued, "But I've found you. And as soon as we get you back to camp, you'll be as good as new!"

Harry smiled at that, uplifted by the happiness in his son's voice.

"Let's go then," he said. "We can't keep your sister waiting."

"Yes, sir!"

Severus lifted the stretcher he'd summoned for Harry and began to walk again with it bobbing along behind him.

- - -

"Father! _Father!_"

"Shh," whispered Harry as Saerry flung herself down beside him and hurled her arms about his neck. He ran his fingers through her long hair and said, "I'm here, kitten. I'm here…"

"I…I didn't think I 'd ever s-see you again," sobbed Saerry into his shoulder.

Harry gently lifted her chin up so he could look into her teary blue eyes.

"I'm here," he said firmly. "And I won't leave until I have to."

New tears welled in Saerry's eyes and she buried her face in his shoulder again, sobbing once more. Severus came around and knelt down behind her, hugging her from behind.

"Its okay," he whispered into her ear. "Its okay, Ry…"

"We have to get him to the infirmary," said Hermione softly.

"Take her, Sev," said Harry, gently removing Saerry from himself as best he could with one arm.

"_No, Papa!_"

"Shh," said Harry, placing two fingers over his daughter's mouth. "I'm not leaving again, kitten. Don't worry."

Tears welled again in Saerry's eyes as she watched Hermione and Neville take her father towards the infirmary. She then turned in her brother's arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

Severus just enfolded his arms about her and held her, his heart breaking at the sound of his sister's cries.

- - -

_Two years later…_

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

"_Hurrah! Hurrah!_"

"Throw the bouquet, girl!"

Saerry blushed and hurled her small sheaf of white flowers into the crowd. There was a scuffle and then one of Seamus Finnegan's surviving daughters came up with the bouquet in hand.

James just chuckled and pulled the new Mrs. Longbottom to him, kissing her deeply. This caused Saerry to blush as the crowd immediately burst into wild cheers.

"Sweet, isn't it?" said Draco to Harry as they watched the new couple.

"Yes," said Harry sadly. His eyes flickered with pain as he added, "It makes me remember…"

"Niamh."

"Yes," said Harry painfully.

Draco frowned then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"She'd be grateful that one of you was here to see your children married. Well…one of them at least."

Harry smiled slightly at then and nodded. He then sighed and said, "I doubt Severus will ever get married."

"What makes you say that?"

"Father's intuition."

Draco gave him a wry grin and said, "Oh, we have that?"

Harry glared at him and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Prat."

"Somebody's got to be."

Harry laughed brashly at that and Draco smiled contentedly. It was the first time he'd heard his friend laugh like that since Niamh's death.

Maybe things were really getting better.

- - -

_Three years later…_

"Pass the potatoes, please."

"Here," said Neville as he passed the large bowl down to his son, who sent it across the table to Hermione. The bushy-haired woman smiled before offering the bowl to her husband, who shook his head at it.

"Here, Mum," said Damian, reaching across the table to take the bowl from his mother.

"Mine, Mine!" shouted young John Longbottom, banging his spoon on the tray of his highchair.

"No, baby," said Saerry, leaning over her three-year-old son. "Those are Uncle Ian's."

Etienne frowned at that and said, "Now see here, cub. Who cooked this fine meal?"

"You, sir," said several voices wearily.

"Right," said Etienne. "Therefore those are my potatoes…so pass them back up this way when you get done with them, Ian."

"Yes, sir," sighed Damian. He then paused as the door opened and said, "Hi, Sev."

"Evening," grunted Severus as he swung his cloak off his shoulders. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Any problems?" asked Draco to the young man who had agreed to be the Head of Security at the Ministry when they had finally managed to revive the government four years before.

Severus smiled at his boss (who had been unanimously voted back into office for a third time after the war was over) and replied, "Nothing for you to worry about, Commander."

Draco frowned and said, "Severus, you know you don't have to call me that anymore…"

"I know," interjected Severus as he sat down in one of the two empty chairs at the table. "I just do it to annoy you."

"I know."

"Like father, like son," said Hermione with a smile as she passed a plate of rolls across the table to James.

"Someone talking about me?" said Harry as he came into the room, pulling his cloak off as he did so.

"Not every conversation is about you," snipped Draco good-naturedly.

Harry pouted and whined, "Aw but why not?"

The blonde glared at him and growled, "Prat."

"Arse," replied Harry with a wry grin as he walked around the table to take the other empty seat, which was across from his son and beside his uncle. "Evenin', Uncle."

"About time you showed up, scamp," said Etienne with a smile. "Ian! Where are my bloody potatoes!"

"Uncle!" exclaimed Saerry. "Impressionable minds _are_ at the table!"

"Pish!" said Etienne. "John there will be fine."

"Bloody, bloody!" sang the three-year-old cheerfully, much to the horror of his mother.

"_Uncle!_"

"Calm down, love," said James, touching his wife's arm gently as he passed the potatoes from Damian to Etienne. "He's fine."

"But…"

"He's fine, kitten," said Harry as he stole the potatoes from his uncle's hands and helped himself.

"Harry…"

"What? You'll get them soon enough."

Etienne glared and Harry just grinned annoyingly in return…before he looked at his son.

"Sev? You want some?"

Severus glanced at his now annoyed great-uncle then grinned at his father and reached across the table.

"Sure, Dad."

Etienne growled and slapped his hand to his forehead as he glared at the duo.

"You two are incorrigible."

"You're welcome!" chirped both Snape's causing the entire table to burst into laughter.

As the laughter died, Draco lifted his glass and said, "Since everyone's here now, how about a toast?"

"To what?" asked James.

Neville smiled and lifted his glass as he said, "To lost friends."

"To lost family," added Severus, raising his own glass.

Hermione smiled and added, "To hope renewed."

"To life," said Saerry.

"To the future," said James, smiling at his wife.

"To the past," added Etienne, lifting his glass.

"To tomorrow," said Damian.

There was a short silence and all eyes turned to Harry, who had not yet lifted his glass. The dark-haired wizard quirked a smile and lifted his glass to join the rest.

"To us," he said softly but loud enough for all to hear him.

Draco smiled at him and nodded, saying, "To us."

"_To us!_" echoed the rest of the table, clinking their glasses together.

"Gah!" shouted John, waving his spoon in the air.

The table laughed and Harry sat back in his chair as they began to actively eat, his green eyes roving over his family. A small smile quirked his lips as he looked at his grandchild, who was now happily smearing potatoes over his face.

_Wish you were here, love_, he thought mentally towards his dead wife. He looked at his son and daughter, who were grinning and talking actively, and added, _I wish you could have seen our children grow as I have. And our grandchild…_

_I just wish you were here._

He then smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he chuckled.

_But then again, you're still here aren't you? In our children and our grandchild as well as in the hearts of us all…_

"Dad?"

Harry looked up at his son and arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hmm?"

"Thinking deep thoughts?" asked Severus.

Harry just smiled at that and replied, "Not really."

"Well then stop thinking them and eat the meal I slaved over," growled Etienne good-naturedly. "Or _I'll_ eat it."

"Now see here, good sir," said Harry with a laugh. "My food is off limits!"

"Is it now?" said Etienne, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"Well, then. A duel it shall be!"

"And what shall we duel over?"

Etienne grinned and replied, "Why the potato salad at the other end of the table, of course!"

"You'll have a hard time of it!" said Hermione as Draco and Damian both glared down the table at Etienne and Harry.

"En garde!" exclaimed Etienne, waving his fork at Damian, who pointed his spoon at the older wizard.

Harry and Severus both broke down into a fit of laughter at that point and the entire table followed a moment later.

It seemed as though life had returned to normal – at least as normal as it could for the wizarding world.

And maybe…perhaps…it would stay that way for a long while.

_**FIN **_

**Author's Notes**

The fighting over the potato salad comes from a Grand Melee of MechWarrior. To truly understand the hilarity of that game, you had to be there.

Anyway…that's it. _Haunted_ is complete now and so is most of the _Not Myself_ saga. The unfinished other stories in here will be finished ASAP but that probably won't be soon. This is because I intend to take a break from writing fanfiction in order to do some work on the original fics I've been trying to write but have been unable to because Harry and the gang have been romping through my head.

I'm not disappearing, just taking a short break. With no doubt, I'll end up writing a few more chapters on some stories and have some nice, juicy chapters for you guys when I come back to fanfic writing.

Until then, my readers.

_Saerry_


End file.
